


intersecting lines

by onbeinganangel



Series: Monthly Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Consumption, Pillow Talk, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: In which Draco stays up and does some overthinking, while Harry sleeps.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Monthly Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059485
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	intersecting lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the September Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. The prompt was 'Journey' and the word count 325.

He’s not even sure if Harry is still awake, but he whispers, as quietly as his voice will allow, “Harry?”

Harry nuzzles closer into his neck, but says nothing. Draco takes it as some form of acknowledgement.

“How did we get here?”

“W-wha’ do you mean?” His voice is laced with sleep, muffled against Draco’s neck and he sounds quite confused, which is fair, considering the time and the question.

“I mean, you and I? It’s not the most likely thing to ever have happened.”

 _Not the most likely thing to ever have happened is the understatement of the century_ , he thinks to himself.

“Does it matter?” Harry asks.

Does it matter? Well, he supposes it doesn’t, _not really._ Though he can’t help but worry, some nights. While Harry sleeps, burrowed into his side, breathing softly, he stares at the ceiling and counts all the places where their roads have crossed, where their paths have intertwined but didn’t quite join, where they could have separated forever or ended up perpetually connected: a rejected handshake on a train, a conjured snake, a hippogriff attack, a missed snitch, blood on a bathroom floor, a wand thrown with hope, a wand given back while cameras click and flash away.

And finally: a shared cigarette in a beer garden after too many drinks, regrets confessed in quick whispers, desire professed through slurred words, a hungry kiss. The place where their lines finally met and have since remained connected.

Harry must sense his discomfort, the anxiety radiating from him, because he blinks up at him with sleepy eyes, pulls away a little, raises on his elbows so he can look at Draco from a better angle:

“Hey. Babe. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, sorry. All okay.”

“It could have gone differently, I guess. But I think all that matters is that we got here.” Harry says.

Draco can’t help but kiss his beautiful messy locks, simply because he knows he can.


End file.
